


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Growl (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Cute Park Chanyeol, Exo are werewolves, Human Oh Sehun, Human Park Chanyeol, M/M, Music Video: Growl (EXO), Music Video: Wolf (EXO), Oblivious Park Chanyeol, Paranormal Romance, Park Chanyeol-centric, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolf Baekhyun, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Werewolf Jongdae, Werewolf Kris, Werewolf Luhan, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Suho, Werewolf Tao, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Work In Progress, werewolf jongin, werewolf minseok, werewolf yixing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Hyung,why are you naked?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/EXO-M Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:34 PM**

"I'm really glad that you came to see me hyung."

Chanyeol sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation."I was going to go on a study date with Baekhyun-hyung and Kyungsoo-ah."He said."This better be important enough for me to miss out on a chance to get laid."


End file.
